darkseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Terms
Ancient All Carpathians that are over 500 years old are considered ancients. Betrayer Another term for vampire used by Carpathians. Typically used in referring to vampires who either kill Carpathians or turn them over to humans to be tortured and killed. Binding of Souls This is an act that keeps those lost among the branches of the Tree of Life from fading away quickly. It is not a solution. It is also very risky, because if the patient dies, so too does the one bound to their soul. The only way to break this binding is by finding one's lifemate. Blood Exchange The process of exchanging blood between human and Carpathian, typically for a conversion, or between two Carpathians to establish a private mental path (see Psychic Bond below) between said two individuals. The exchange of blood between Carpathians also allows them to track and recognize each other's presence as well as provide nourishment. Carpathian An ancient long-lived species from the Carpathian mountains of Romania. Males of the species lose emotions and color in their vision, typically after two hundred years or more, and can only be restored by a lifemate. The female of the species brings the emotions back to the male if the chemistry is correct. Compulsion When a Carpathian or vampire uses their abilities to control another being into doing what they want or to shield their mind from something. This does not work with lifemates as they often know what the other is thinking, though it does help them when feeding. It is not the taking away of free will when used by Carpathians, who use it only to protect others from danger. This term is also used when convincing someone they have a deep need to do something or be somewhere with no idea of why it is so important. Conversion The process of changing a human into a Carpathian. It is extremely painful and only human psychics survive the process. Non-psychics come out of the conversion process either dead or deranged. Non-psychic women who go through the process have come out as a deranged vampiress with an appetite for the blood of children. The conversion process requires the exchange of blood between both human and Carpathian, three times. Psychic men can be converted, but must go through a ritual to join a family so that he doesn't become a vampire once he loses his colors and emotions, so he learns what he needs to so he can survive, and so his soul can finish the transformation by splitting so that the male holds the darkness and his lifemate (who was born after the conversion) holds the light. Dark Blood According to the Carpathian, those in this unique family can walk in the sun, earning that lineage this nickname. Dragonseeker Birthmark This is a sign that a person is born from a noble and powerful Carpathian bloodline. For more information, see Dragonseeker. Feeding The term and process of obtaining nourishment for a Carpathian or vampire. Fledgling This is the term used for Carpathians younger than 200 years old. Ghoul This is the technical term Carpathians use when talking about puppets created by vampires. Great Healing Chant Words spoken by one or more Carpathians to heal psychic and spiritual wounds. For more information, see Christine Feehan's website. Hag Another name for a vampiress. Half Life When a male Carpathian dies, he will often leave his lifemate behind. If she is unable to join him in the next world, she will be forced to stay alive until her child(ren) no longer need her, as children are the only reason a woman would endure such suffering. During those days, every hour is painful, lonely, and she will simply act as if she is already dead, though her heart still beats. After her duty is done, she will join her mate in the next world, unable to live a second longer without him. Hän ku pesäk kaikak Literally "Guardian of all" in Carpathian. A combination of Lycan and Carpathian blood mixed together. For more information, go to Hän ku pesäk kaikak. Human Butchers A name given to the Vampire Hunting Society by the Carpathian people and their allies. Hyssop oil Hyssop is a herbaceous plant native to Southern Europe, the Middle East, and the region surrounding the Caspian Sea. Due to its properties as an antiseptic, cough reliever, and expectorant, it is commonly used as a medicinal plant. Use the essential oil with care, as large doses can cause seizures in adults, and keep out of the reach of children. It is toxic to Hellhounds, so warriors often cover their weapons and themselves in the oil for protection when fighting these creatures. Jaguar A race of shape-shifters that is all but extinct. For a full explanation, go to Jaguars. Land of Mist This what Carpathians call Purgatory, where souls wait to go into the next life or wander until they admit their sins. Lesser Healing Chant Words spoken by one or more Carpathians to heal physical wounds. For more information, see Christine Feehan's website. Lifemate What Carpathians call the one person they are fated to be with. For a full explanation, go to Lifemates. Lycan Another ancient long-lived species of people who can shift from a human form to that of a wolf. For more information, go to Lycans. Mage Mages are a separate species from humans, but they are the closest to them. For more information, go to Mages. Mage Familiar A mage familiar is any creature that works for a Mage. They can be living animals and willing to help, due to their higher than average intelligence, unique abilities, and understanding. Or they can strange creatures forced into servitude, usually dead and/or magically created for specific purposes. Mage Mark This is similar to the Dragonseeker Birthmark as it seems to only appear in one bloodline, though not all of those descended from him bear this mark. To learn more, see Mages. Mage-shadow When a Mage shadows someone, when that person is asked direct questions about who put the shadow on them or why, they will get severe headaches. However, if they try to push past that pain, they can cause their brain to bleed or even death. Only a high mage can shadow a person without their knowledge or consent, and it appears like a scar on the brain. To remove it is risky, even dangerous. The mage that put the shadow in the person can use it to spy and even control them, though it is vastly different from splinters as shadows come with safeguards, yet both remove free will. Also like splinters, the mage wears down the one shadowed until they are weak before forcing compliance and making them act against their very nature, if the Mage so desires. The main difference is that splinters are a part of the Mage that can leave to find a new host, but a Mage-shadow is merely a portal for the Mage and does not weaken them like a splinter would, and it is unable to leave the person it is inside. Moarta de argint Literally: death by silver. It is often used by Lycans on a Rogue, or those that they perceive as Sange rau. It is where silver hooks are embedded into the accused. The more he/she struggles, the more pain they are in. The movement also causes the liquid silver in the hooks to travel through the blood stream faster, killing the accused once the silver hits the heart. Nosferatu This is a Romanian term that Carpathians sometimes use for the vampire. Paznicii de toate This is the Lycan name for Hän ku pesäk kaikak, though not as often used. Psychic A small group of human individuals with strong psychic ability who can be converted and become full Carpathians. A human with psychic ability is theorized to be descended from other supernatural races like the Jaguars. Psychic Connection/Bond A mental telepathic and emotional link between Carpathians. Carpathians have a common mental path, however personal bonds or paths can be created with the exchange of blood between individuals. Examples of psychic bonds include a Carpathian male and his lifemate, siblings, as well as a Carpathian taking blood from a human. Puppet A human pawn of vampires and dark Mages. A vampire promises immortality and takes the puppets' blood numerous times, feeding on them, bringing them to death over and over. Sometimes they feed them a little of their own blood, but mostly they corrupt the minds until they are so far gone they can only follow their master's orders and hunt desperately for blood and human flesh to consume. They salivate constantly, have red-rimmed eyes, and smell like rotting flesh. They can be human or animals. The Retreat in the Veil of Mists This is a monastery where ancient Carpathian hunters stay when they have yet to seek the dawn but do not trust themselves around others. They live simply, avoid humans, avoid battles, and stay to themselves. As they view greeting the dawn as the cowards way out, they risk turning vampire and trust the others to destroy them before they can escape and harm others. Rogue A Lycan male that has turned evil. Equivalent to a Carpathian turning into a vampire. For more information, go to Rogues. Safeguards Safeguards are an essential part of every Carpathian's home security system. They are a series of spell strands interwoven in simple or complex patterns that prevent intruders from entering a Carpathian's residence or resting place. The mages taught the Carpathians how to perform this magic. In Dark Legacy, Dragomir Kozel describes some of the base patterns upon which more sophisticated safeguards are constructed: seven weave and rosary. Sange rau Literally "bad blood" in Romanian. A combination of rogue wolf and vampire blood mixed together. For more information, go to Sange rau. The Society A name given to the Vampire Hunting Society by the Carpathian people and their allies. Taint This is what Carpathians call the feeling they get when looking into the mind of a member of the Vampire Hunting Society. Vampires like to gather the corrupt to them, and they will use their abilities on those evil beings to shield their minds (protection of the vampire) and to make their darker desires come to the forefront. When deeply tainted, even those that used to keep those dark desires in check, or even had little to no dark desires, even those who used to be decent people could become corrupt under a vampire's taint, a fun pastime for the vampires to take part in. The taint also refers to the way nature shrinks away from the vampire, sensing an unnatural taint. Thrall The state of mind Carpathian males experience when their lifemate dies. The extreme grief drives them insane, and they have very little time to make the honorable choice to commit suicide instead of turning vampire. Turning A term for when a Carpathian male becomes a vampire. This usually happens during feeding when a Carpathian male kills his prey without cause and without putting his prey into a hypnotic trance as the hormones in the blood caused by the victim's fear create a sort of "high" to the male drinking it. Undead A term used when talking about a vampire. It is in reference to the fact that no soul resides within the vampire anymore. Vampire A Carpathian male who has lost his soul and turned evil. Males, after losing their emotions have the growing urge to feel something, anything. Usually the taking of a life during feeding completes the process and the vampire must then be hunted and brought to justice. The only thing that the legends to have gotten right is that holy water harms them. Vampires also can't touch sacred ground. For a more details, go to Vampires. Vampiress This is a non-psychic woman that a vampire forced to undergo the conversion in order to regain his soul, causing her to become deranged. These poor souls live off the blood of children and are the cause of pity to many Carpathians as the only way to save them is to destroy them. Watcher This is a scout for vampires and is a type of puppet. Usually, they are simply given blood and report to their masters, some are given splinters of the vampire for a stronger connection, allowing their creator to see through their eyes at will. Werewolf It is another term for Lycan, though mainly used to describe a rogue, but not always. It is also used by lifemates who were once human or as an insult. Category:World of Carpathians